Wait we're married
by JohnJuanRamboJr35
Summary: Natsu gets left behind by his team and he thinks why not take a vacation to that new place Vegas right what's the worst that could happen right,well shits about to go down
1. chapter 1

**Hi names scourgeTH for now but I'm really JohnJuanRamboJr35,So I had this idea ever since I watched What Happens In Vegas but with Fairy Tail Characters tho so here's the story and remember I own nothing** **\--**

 **At The Guild**

Natsu:What do you mean suspended from doing jobs for a week

Makarov:You heard me,your suspended from any jobs and if I find out you do any jobs

Then Makarov give one scary smile

Makarov:You'll get that

Natsu:Okayokayokay

Makarov:Good,then leave my office I got some bills to pay for the last mission you took so...GET OUT!!!!

Natsu:Aye sir

As Natsu left the office he made his way to the bar and as in Q Mirajane appeared

Mira:How bad

Natsu:I can't do any jobs for a week...so where's the team so I can give them the bad news

Mirajane then give him a sad look

Mira:Gray and Lucy took a job and Erza left to visit a friend and Happy just left with Lisanna and Laxus to a movie about a fish that gets lost

Natsu then smashed his head on the bar and then he lifted his head

Natsu:Mira give me six shots of fire whisky

Mira then handed him the six shots

Mira:It's on the house

Then Natsu took all the shots and looked at Mira

Natsu:Where can you go and forget all your problems

Mira:Well you could take a vacation to that new place what's it called...Vegas

Natsu then stands up and points to the door

Natsu:Okay Mira are you ready to go on a adventure

Mira:Sorry Natsu but I can't I have that thing with Lisanna and Elfman

Natsu:Its alright I'll go alone I guess, whats the worst thing that could happen right

\--

 **In A Hotel**

You can see two women sitting on a sofa and one of them is crying and the other is taping on her friend's back

?:Sssshhhhh its okay that guy doesn't know what big mistake he did by leaving you

?2:But Sam he was my first and he was the one *sniff*

Sam:Come on you know what lets go on a girls night out okay

?2:I don't know Sam

Sam:Pretty please Kitty one night you and me

Kitty:Okay

As they agreed they got dressed and they were making their way to the door

\--

 **In Vegas Night Club**

You could notice Sam and Kitty dancing on the dance floor, as they dance to two songs they went to the bar and ordered some drinks

Sam:You see all you needed was a good girls night out and some drinks

Kitty:Yeah that's ture...hey Sam have you ever thought of settling down with anyone

Sam:Aaahhhhh Kitty I told you this girl has a job and dreams, and I don't see a man in that picture

Kitty:I guess

Sam:Good now why don't I help you get something to make you forget about that guy

Kitty:I don't know Sam

Sam:Come on,look over there that's one hunk

As Sam pointed Kitty followed her friend's fimger and noticed a man wearing a black tux with a red tie

Kitty:I don't know he looks more like your type

Sam:You know what

Sam then grabbed Kitty's hand and pulls her towards the guy

Sam:Hi Have you met Kitty

Then Sam leaves her friend with the guy

Kitty:Sorry for that my friend is just trying to cheer me up

?:Nah it's cool I respect that, names Natsu,Natsu Dragneel

End?

Thanks For reading and remember follow, fav and review


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again with a new chapter and thank you guys for reading so heres the new chapter**

\--

 **Hotel Room**

You can notice a couple laying on a bed,but then the girl turned to face the stranger and to her surprise it was Natsu

?:OMG I can't believe this

As she said that she tried to get up but to her surprise her butt hurts and her legs are weak

?:what the I can't feel my chest and my ass is killing me

Just then Natsu woke up

Natsu:Aaaggghhh my head is killing me and why does my dick hurt

Just then he looked at his dick

Natsu:AAAAAHHHHHHH WHY DOES MY DICK HAVE A TATTOO?

?:Can you keep it down

Then Natsu looked up and saw a naked women, and for some reason his member started to get hard and then he noticed something on her butt check

Natsu:Why is my name on your left check and a bite mark on your right?

?:WHAT?

just then she went and posed in front of a mirror looking at her back,she saw some scars on her back and Natsu's name and a bite mark too as she was reaching to touch the bite mark she noticed a ring on her finger

?:NONONONONO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING

Just then she heard a scream behind her

Natsu:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS

?:What is it?

As she made her way to Natsu, he was holding a picture of him and her getting married and on the photo they noticed the same rings they're wearing

Natsu:I can't be married I love Lucy or Lisanna

?:Fuck you

Natsu:Wow,look here Kitty

?:My names Samantha you asshole

Natsu:Okay sorry-

Sam:Wait where's Kitty

Natsu:Now that you mention that weres Paco

Sam then looked at him with a confused look

Sam:Who the fuck is Paco

Natsu:The guy who sold me the suite and said he would be my wing man

Just then the door opened to reveal a man standing there with a girl next to him

Natsu:Paco what the fuck man

Sam:Kitty your alright

Paco:Ooo look Kitty the married couple just woke up from their crazy monkey sex

Kitty:Sam put some clothes on and Natsu put on a shirt

 **Minutes Later**

Natsu:So what your telling me

Sam:We're married and

Natsu:You guys didn't try to stop us

Paco:I tried but for some reason you guys we're so horny

Kitty:And Natsu said something about love and marriage and sin so

Paco:So Sam proposed to you and then you guys got married and then you guys went to the room and kept the hotel up all night with your crazy sex,and some people thought that Natsu was killing you that they called the cops like nine times

The married couple then blushed like crazy

Natsu:Okay, so what about the tattoos

Paco:Well we tried to stop you guys but you guys didn't listen so

Kitty:Sam got a tattoo on her butt with your name on it

Paco:And Natsu got a tattoo on his dick of Samantha's name

Just then the married couple looked at each other

Sam:I want a divorce

Natsu:I think that's a good idea

\--

 **Courtroom**

Judge:Next please

Natsu and Sam made their way to the front of the courtroom

Judge:How can I help you

Natsu was about to speak but was interrupted by Samantha

Sam:Your honor I would like a divorce

Then the Judge took a look at the couple and for some reason he looked pissed

Judge:No you know what no

Both Samantha and Natsu looked surprised

Sam:Why not your honor

Judge:Cause I'm tired of you youngsters always doing things without thinking,so I sentence you to three months of marriage counseling and to live together for the three months

NatsuSam:But sire

Judge:No buts I have spoken

when he said that the rings on Natsu and Samantha started to tighten and then they tried to remove it but they couldn't

Judge:If you youngsters don't do as I say you well be arrested, now leave

\--

 **Outside**

Natsu looks at Samantha

Natsu:What now

Sam:This is all your fault

Natsu:What?

Sam:Because of you I can't go to work with this ring and my lower part of my body feels weak

Natsu:How do you think I feel my dick hurts and I can't let my friends find out

Then they both looked at each other eyes and then they sighed

Natsu:Okay what do we do

Sam:I don't know

Natsu:Look how about you move in with me and we can go to that couple counseling and then after the three months we can get that divorce and never see each other

Then Natsu reached out his hand to shake on it

Sam:Alright

Then they shaked on it

The End?

Thanks for reading and please follow and fav and review and try to read my other stories please


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back again,and I got to say this story is catching on more then my other story of Natsu and Gray becoming friends, and I got to some news I've been thinking of making two more stories so keep your eyes out for Dragneel Untold and The Amazing Salamander But whatever here's the new chapter**

\--

 **Three days later In front of the guild**

Natsu:Thanks Paco for the ride

You can notice Paco in a sports car

Paco:No sweat bro

Natsu:When will I see you

Paco:Soon my friend very soon and remember Lifes a joke HAHAHAHA

Then Paco drove away leaving a dust cloud covering Natsu

Natsu:That crazy bastard

Then Natsu kicked the doors open

Natsu:I made it back alive

Asuka:Uncle Natsu,I missed you

Natsu placed his bag on the floor and Then picks her up

Natsu:You miss me or you want a present from my vacation

Asuka started to tear up

Asuka:I missed you uncle and this is how you treat me

Natsu:NONONONO

Asuka:Ha got you

Natsu then puts her down and taps on her hat

Natsu:Nice trick,but can you wait I want to talk to gramps okay

Asuka:Okay only one minute

Natsu:Deal

Then Natsu made his way to the office waving to everyone,once he made it Asuka looked at the entrance and noticed Natsu left his bag

Asuka:Hhhhmmmmmm

 **In The Office**

Makarov is sitting and writing some reports and paying some bills

Natsu:Hey gramps I'm back

Makarov:That's good I've been waiting for your return

Natsu:Really

Makarov:Of course,now then explain WHY DO I HAVE A BILL FOR A WEDDING IN VEGAS

Natsu's eyes shoot out

Natsu:You know about that?

Makarov:Yes and I have this to say,I'm happy to hear that you like girls cause there's been some rumors going around that you didn't-

Natsu:Okay, first thanks and second who sa-

Then a loud scream went off in the guild,then Natsu and Makarov ran outside.And once outside Natsu almost got hit by a sword and a magic bullet

Natsu:What the heck was that for

Erza:Natsu Dragneel what is this?

In Erza's hand was a black thong

Bisca:And these?

In Bisca's hand was a box of condoms of every flavors

Natsu:Where did you guys get that?

Erza:They were in your bag and a suite too so Natsu explain NOW

Natsu:And how did you get them?

Asuka:Sorry uncle Natsu

Natsu then placed his hand on his head

Natsu:Don't worry Asuka-

Mirajane:Natsu answer the questions please

Just then Natsu could swear that he felt a cold chill when Mirajane asked him to answer

Natsu:I...I...I

Erza:NOW NATSU!!

Erza jumped towards Natsu with a sword in her hand,As Natsu panic he glanced at Gray laughing at him

Natsu:I'M A STRIPPER

Then the whole guild stayed quit

Guild:WHAT?

Erza then dropped her sword

Erza:What did you just say Natsu

Natsu:I'm a stripper

Mirajane goes and picks up the thong that has been dropped when Erza was about to attack Natsu

Mirajane:So your a stripper

Natsu:Yes

Mirajane:Okay natsu what's a stripper

Natsu was sweating like crazy and all of sudden the doors open and there comes Lucy,Lisanna, and wendy

Lucy:Hey guys what's going on

Lisanna:O look Natsu back from his vacation

Wendy:Natsu your back

And just then they notice Mirajane holding a thong near Natsu and Erza blushing

Mirajane:So Natsu what's a stripper

Natsu:A stripper is someone who brings happens to other people

Wendy turned red like Erza's hair and Lucy's jaw fell to the floor and Lisanna was blushing

Mirajane:Natsu-

And then there's a ringing going off in Natsu's pants once he pulled out his phone the ringing was the song baby got back

Natsu:Hello this is (Think Natsu Think)Big red dragon

Sam:Who the heck is big red dragon

Natsu:Yeah I can do shows

All the girls in the guild were red and smoke coming out of their ears

Sam:What are you talking about

Natsu:But it'll be extra with toys

Sam:What the fuck are you a clown

Natsu:Yes ma'am I can go all night long

Just then all the girls in the guild were nose bleeding

Sam:Wait are you lying to some one

Natsu:Yes ma'am I'm the stripper who can breath fire that's correct

Then Samantha had a idea

Sam:Put me in speaker

Then Natsu pressed the speaker button

Sam:Okay then but please don't be to rough on me again I couldn't walk for two days and honestly my neighbors called the cops nine times remember,so be a little bit gentle please daddy

Natsu:Okay see you soon

Then Natsu hanged up

 **With Samantha**

Sam:He owes me...and why a stripper...maybe a porn star

 **Back With Natsu**

Natsu:okay so I got to go

as he was making his way out he grabbed the thong that Mirajane was still holding and then his bag

Natsu:See you guys and please don't come over cause I'm going to have company okay thanks

When Natsu closed the door behind him half the girls fell to the floor and saddle some landed on their blood

Makarov:Lucky boy

The End?

Thanks for reading and please follow,fav and review it helps and please check out my other stories


	4. chapter 4

**Names Juan Bones,Juan bones and heres your new chapter**

 **One Week Later In A Bar**

Natsu and Paco were sitting at a table

Natsu:I don't know what to do man?

Paco:If you ask me you have it made

Natsu:No I don't,all I do is clean and cook and she wants me to learn manners

Paco:Damn not even a year and she has you by the balls hahaha

Natsu:Its not funny man I can't do jobs cause she wants me at home but she can do her job all she wants

Paco:So?

Natsu:She can leave town but I can't even go anywhere

Paco then placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder

Paco:If it makes you feel better you still got your family

Paco then give one sad look,Natsu notices

Natsu:Sorry

Paco:For what man It was all my fault I lost it and I did somethings I regret...sometimes

Natsu then smiles but to his surprise Paco give him a bigger and for some reason creepy smile

Natsu:Okay man I have to go to the guild and talk with my master

Paco:Okay man bye

As he said that he stood up and so did Natsu and they give each other a hug

 **At The Guild**

Natsu entered the building,everyone stopped doing what they were doing and give the dragon slayer their attention

Natsu:Hey guys what's it been a week

Happy:Natsu!!! when can I go back home to get my stuff

Natsu:Look happy I can bring you your stuff tomorrow okay I've been kinda busy

Erza made her way to Natsu

Erza:Natsu good your here we justed picked a job

Natsu then give her a weak,nervous and sad smile

Natsu:Sorry but I can't go on a mission

Gray:Come on flame breath we need the money and Erza doesn't want to do a job with only me and Lucy and Happy

Lucy:Come on Natsu

Before anyone could say anything else The doors of the guild opens up showing a man dressed in a purple suite walking towards Natsu

Paco:Hey fool you forgot to give me a key to the house

Natsu:What?

Paco:Remember man we're living together

Then everyone stares at Natsu and then back to Paco

Happy:Natsu what does this man mean when he said you guys live together now

Then Paco moved his arm around Natsu's shoulder and squeezed him

Paco:What didn't he tell you me and him are partners

Erza then gives Natsu a confused look

Erza:What does he mean by partners

Paco then releases Natsu and walks towards Erza and pulls out a photo of himself wearing nothing but wipe cream on his privates and biting a strawberry

Paco:Yeah you like that I call it the scarlet special

Erza then started to blush like crazy

Erza:R-really now

Gray:Really so your a stripper too

Paco then turns towards him and gives him a smile that could send anyone to madness

Paco:Yes and no I have many talents

Then Wendy and Levy walk towards Paco

Wendy:Really like what else

Paco then softened and looked at Wendy

Paco:I can read people's past and future

Natsu then looks at Paco like he grew a second head

Natsu:You never told me you could do that

Paco:O Natsu there's a lot of things you don't know about me

Levy then rans towards him

Levy:Can you read my future

Paco then touched her forehead

Paco:I see a man in your future and iron and two kids

Levy then took a step back and turned towards Gajeel and starts to blush

Levy:Thank you

Then she starts to walk away from everyone and she entered the library

Paco:Told yea I can read the future

Then out of the blue a rain woman appeared in front of Paco who didn't even blink

Paco:I have been waiting for you Juvia

Juvia then gasps

Juvia:How do you know Juvia's name

Paco then places his hand on Juvia's forehead

Paco:I can see you want to know if you'll end up with Gray...you'll end up happily together once he grows a pair

Gray:What did you sa-

Erza:Ssshhh I want to see where this is going

Paco:And you'll have a daughter

Juvia then blushs like Erza's hair

Juvia:Thank you sir you have lifted a burden on Juvia's shoulders

Paco:Anything for you guys

Then Wendy walked over to Paco

Wendy:Sir

Paco:Call me Paco or maybe uncle Loco

Wendy:Paco can you tell me if I'll-

Then she turns to Natsu and Gajeel

Wendy:We'll ever see our dragons

Paco then gives her a smile and touches her forehead

Paco:Wendy,you and your friends will find your parents

Then he leaned in next to her ear and whispered

Paco:They're closer then you think

Paco then stood up and sees Wendy tear up

Paco:Don't cry okay be happy

Then Paco hugs Wendy

Paco then whispered something that only the dragon slayers heard

Paco:You remaind me of her

Then he releases her and walks to Natsu and asks for a key to his house Natsu then handed him the key and Paco made his way to the door but stops for a bit and without turning

Paco:And Erza you can have that photo I have many

Erza then started to blush remembering that she never returned the photo

Paco:But if you want the real thing you know where to find me

Then he walks away and Erza started to nose bleed,then she made her way to the bathroom

Natsu:Okay then it seems that that mission won't happen soon

As he said that he made his way to the bar

Natsu:Hey Mirajane where's the master

Mirajane then turns to him

Mirajane:Sorry but he's gone for the week something about a bet he made back in the day about a friend getting married or something,so now he's in vacation sorry

Natsu was about to say something but his phone started to ring with the same song from last time and Natsu picked up

Natsu:Hello?

Sam:Hey I'm calling to let you know I'm going to be late and that Kitty is going over okay

Natsu:Okay that's cool I'll...you know what is it cool if I go on a mission with my friends

Sam:Sure but be back tomorrow for the meeting okay and wait for Kitty first tho

Natsu:Don't worry Paco is at the house right now he'll wait for her

Sam:With that creep...okay but don't forget about that meeting

Natsu:YYYYYEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!...I need to go get some stuff for a job

Then Natsu ran to his house to retrieve some equipments for a job

 **Unknown Location**

You can noticed a group of hooded peopele walking through a forest

Hoodedman:Hurry up we don't have all day and Samantha stop calling your boyfriend we need to find that box for our Lord

Samantha:Yes sir

 **The End?**

 **Thanks For Reading and remember Follow,Fav and review it helps and check out my other stories and yes my stories are connected**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey John here updating this long forgotten story sorry for that**

 **In A Office**

Natsu and Samantha could be seen sitting on separate chairs facing a man who was asking them questions

?:Okay Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel,do you know why your here?

Natsu:Yeah so we can get a divorce

Sam:Please Doctor I can't take it anymore he's loud annoying and don't get me started with his friend whose living with us

Natsu then stands up and points at her

Natsu:She always shows up late and every time hits me with anything she can get her hands on

Then the Doctor wrote on his notes and looks at them

Doctor:It seems that both of you have some kind of attention between each other,have you guys maybe tried some activities that couples do

Sam and Natsu:NO,NEVER!!

 **Back At Natsu's House**

Samantha was walking towards the door and Natsu and Paco were sitting on the sofa watching the TV,but once Samantha opened the door Natsu turned to her

Natsu:Where are you going

Sam:Out

Natsu then stands up and walks towards her

Natsu:And that would be at

Sam:Non of your business

Natsu:It is my business you live in my house you live by my rules

Paco:Damn

Sam:Look your not my friend nor my boyfriend and not my husband and especially my father so fuck off

When she said that she slammed the door leaving a pissed off Natsu and a laughing Paco,Natsu then turned around and walked towards his room.Natsu then started to change to his normal gear

Paco:Where you going?

Natsu then walked pass Paco

Natsu:To the guild and maybe do a job

Paco then stands up and grabs Natsu's arm

Paco:You can't do jobs remember the last one you did almost got you arrested,if it wasn't for your wife who give you permission

Natsu:She's not my wife

Paco then released him and looks him died in the eyes

Paco:Till you get a divorce that bitch is your wife

Natsu then gives up and goes back to his sofa and sits

Natsu:I don't know what to do man I'm just bored man I got nothing to do

Paco then sits next to him and looks at him and signs

Paco:Natsu I got something important to tell you man,do you remember how we meet

Natsu:Yeah why?

Paco:To be honest I was following you around

Natsu then felt some kinda fear come over him

Natsu:Why were you following me?

Paco:I need your help

Natsu then stands up and slowly backs up

Natsu:With what?

Paco then stands up and walks slowly towards Natsu

Paco:Before I can ask you for your help I need to show you something

As he said that Paco grabbed his hair and pulled it off revealing red spike hair

Natsu:Holy Mavis your a girl

Paco:NO YOU FUCKING IDIOT I'M YOU!!

As he said this he grabbed his face and ripped it off revealing Natsu but with white skin and red lips

Natsu:Youryouryour

Paco:You

As he said that his eyes turned red and Natsu fainted

Paco:I swear they always faint even tho they meet Edoles Natsu

 **Couple Minutes Later**

Both Natsu were sitting on the sofa not looking at each other

Natsu:So you are me from another dimension and your here looking for a box

Paco:Yeah

Natsu:And that's how you knew everyone at the guild and know about everyone's future...so you know where-

Paco:Stop right there boy I can't tell you to much but I can tell you one thing,that once I get that box I can leave your world and you can live a normal life

Natsu then stayed quite and then looks at Paco

Natsu:Okay I'll help you if you help me with my problems

Paco:Sure why not,what do you need

Natsu:Can you help me with house arrest

Paco:So let me get this straight you want me to help you get your freedom back

Natsu:Aye sire

Paco:Okay,all I need is three things one where's your guys therapy take place and two when's your therapy sessions and third who's your therapist

Natsu:Okay

 **The Next Day At The Therapy**

Natsu and Samantha could be seen waiting for the Doctor

Natsu:So how was your night

Sam:...I don't want to talk about it

Then the Doctor entered as he made his way to his chair,once there he took his sit and looks at the couple

Doctor:Hello sorry I was late I was getting my face straight haha

The couple give him a confused face

Natsu:Okay?

Doctor:Okay then today I want to do a little experiment

Sam:And that would be?

Then the Doctor threw two colors at the couple without them noticing once the colors connected to their necks

Doctor:The truth game which if you lie it well send a shock to your body

Sam:What are you crazy take this off now

Natsu:Samantha please just listen to the Doctor

Samantha tried to remove her color but it didn't even loosen so she give up

Sam:Fine but no perverted questions

Doctor:Don't worry I'll only ask three questions to each of you

Then they started

Doctor:Okay first up Natsu

Natsu:Yes

Doctor:Were you a virgin before you wanted to marry Samantha and stick it to her

Both the couple blushed but the Doctor smiled like a idiot

Natsu:Yes I was a virgaaAAARRGGHH

Natsu was shocked and the Doctor was laughing but what they didn't noticed was Samantha's sad expression

Doctor:Why you dog

Natsu:That fucking hurt

Doctor:Okay then,Samantha is Natsu the best you've ever had

Samantha's face turned completely red

Sam:As a husband no

Doctor:Come now Samantha you know what I mean

Samantha:Yes

Doctor:Damn truth,okay Natsu what do you like about Samantha

Natsu stayed quite till he started to blush

Natsu:NothiAAAAGGHHHH

Doctor:Natsu be honest

After the shock Natsu then answered

Natsu:Her haiAAAGHHHH..her personaliAAAAGGHHHH...HER ASS

As he said that last part he was ready for the shock but nothing happened,Samantha just couldn't stop blushing remembering about the tattoo and the bite mark on her butt after their honey moon

Doctor:Good now we're getting somewhere,now then Samantha what's your favorite thing about Natsu

Samantha:I still don't know

Nothing happened to her and then the Doctor started to write on his notes

Doctor:Okay,now for the last question you both can ask each other one question

Natsu then turns to Samantha

Natsu:Where do you go every night

Samantha:To work

Natsu was waiting for her to get shocked but nothing but then he noticed her face was one of anger

Samantha:Whose the slut who took your first time

When she said that the whole room went cold and Natsu's heart stopped beating

Natsu:I'm not answering thaAAAGGGGHH

Natsu then fell on the floor holding the color trying to remove it,then Samantha turned to the Doctor and asked him if there was a remote to the colors which he nodded and handed her the remote which she max the power to Natsu's shock which made him shake like a fish out of water

Sam:WHOSE THE BITCH!!

Natsu:ICAN'TTELLYOUAAAGGGHHHH

Then the colors disappeared which made Samantha anger

Sam:What happened

Doctor:Our session is over but I'm recommending that Natsu and you spend more time together and that you guys go on dates and Natsu here

As he said that he dropped a note on Natsu who is still on the floor

Doctor:That will left the house arrest which will let you go on missions and take you wife out too and Samantha I want you to spend more time with him okay

Samantha wanted to punch the Doctor but she just turned around and made her way to the door leaving Natsu on the floor

Natsu:Hey help me up

Samantha:Why don't you call your hoe to come and help you out

As she said that she left slamming the door so hard making anything that was attached to the wall fall

Doctor:Damn guess whose on the dog house HAHAHAHA

Natsu:Shut up and help me up

The Doctor helped Natsu up and placed him on the chair he was sitting on

Natsu:Thanks and all but what the hell Paco

Paco:Hey I did my job sire

Natsu:Fine but what happened to the real Doctor

Paco:Don't worry he's fine okay I send him somewhere he won't bother us again

Natsu:Where?

 **Unknown Location**

A man could be seen laying on the floor with nothing but his underwear and his left leg chained to a wall,once he woke up he noticed he was in a dirty bathroom

Doctor:Where am I,where's my clothes why am I chained SOMEONE HELP!!

Then out of nowhere a screen turned on showing a man with a crimson suit and wearing a black mask with red horns

?:Hello Doctor I'm END

Doctor:What do you want from me

END:Don't worry Doctor all I want to do is play a game

As he said that a board game appeared right in front of the Doctor

END:Okay Doctor If you lose you'll di-

Doctor:Your missing some pieces

END:Wait really damn That's what I get for buying a board game from goodwill...okay then we'll play-

Doctor:So it seems you chain people cause your afraid of being abandon and you want to play with your victims cause you've been alone and had no one to play with

When he said that the screen disappeared and a door opened revealing END who was walking towards the Doctor,once there END looked down on the Doctor who was still on the floor

 **Couple Of Hours Later**

END:So I killed so many people and for some reason I loved their expressions and now I feel empty

Doctor:It seems that you regret killing your victims but watching them lose everything fills this hole that those three woman give you

END:Damn Doc you get me

Doctor:Call me Dick

END:Thank you Dick

As he said that they both stood up from the hard dirty floor once they were standing END grabbed Dick's head and snapped his neck making Dick hit the floor

END:While shit,now I got to clean up

 **Back At Natsu's House**

Paco could be seen planting new Roses behind the house

Paco:Will that takes care of that now then where should I bury this

As he said that stands up and grabs a black bag with a hand sticking out,once he said that he made his way to the forest

 **The End?**

 **Thanks for reading and please remember Follow,Fav and Review and remember my story are connected**


	6. Note

**This is not a chapter**

Hey everyone sorry for the big pause but I've had so much on my plate.My family and I started our own business...it's a taco truck and I work 14 hours a day and only get Tuesdays off sssoooo yyyyeeeeaaaa.So I moved back home and I got to say it kinda feels empty to be honest.And last year wasn't my year...I lost my grandma in the beginning of the year and after that I cut my two cousins who I saw as older brothers out of my life for reasons and then at November my grandpa passed away too.And I got sick so bad I got 12 shots on my butt and I'm still sick tho.But I promise I won't leave my stories yet and maybe never.

But on the good side and kinda bad for those who are following these stories."Dragon who lost all but gained a smile" will be remade for more details and stuff I couldn't add cause of limited words plus I wasn't that good.So if you're one of the people who follow my "Dragon who lost all but gained a smile",if you want me to continue it just comment it and if I get five or more comments I'll continue but I'll still update the remake.Which is called "One hell of a smile",and the second story is kinda sad but I'll be leaving Summer's origin cause I'm having trouble picking it up but I already have the ending made but if you want a little taste of his origin just read the "Amazing Salamander" Which is my favorite one to write for some reason.

 **Thanks for reading my Note or whatever you call it.But keep your eyes out for One hell of a smile,The Amazing Salamander And Dragon can sing too and maybe soon Wait we're married.Now remember Follow,Fav and Review.**


End file.
